Classification S
by Mr. Thumbsup
Summary: Oneshot Crossover between Heroes and Haruhi Suzumiya. It's 1996, and Koizumi Itsuki has received the most important assignment in Company History.


**Disclaimer_: _I do not own _Heroes _or _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, _or any characters associated with said properties. If I did, Season Two of _Haruhi _would already be here, and Monica and the Haitian would make more appearances. And Micah would be a villain.**

**1-2-3-4-5-4-3-2-1**

_January17th, 1996_

Eric Thompson Sr. popped his latest piece of nicotine gum into his mouth. Seven or eight empty packs of the stuff lay in the small trash bin that was shoved under his desk.

Thompson had a theory that chewing nicotine gum nonstop would be the equivalent of smoking several packs a day, but without inhaling the smoke. Slightly better for you, if only slightly. At any rate, it had to be better than his five-pack-a-day habit he was trying to kick. He'd read about using sunflower seeds instead in a book. That might work.

His secretary, Bree, poked her head in around the office door. "Mr. Thompson, your one-o-clock is here."

Thompson straightened up in his chair. "Good. Send him in." As Bree closed the door to send his appointment in, Thompson leaned over and spat his gum into the wrapper, which he shut in a drawer. wastebasket. Must make a good impression, of course.

The door opened again, and in walked Koizumi Itsuki. Thompson stood and gave the customary Japanese bow, even though Itsuki wouldn't need it.

Thompson liked Itsuki. He was always friendly and polite to his coworkers, higher or lower than him. Of course, there weren't that many that were higher than Itsuki. Itsuki was in the top ten of the Company's agents, in terms of successful mission counts. Thompson hadn't memorized the actual list, but he had some vague memory. Itsuki was somewhere between Elle Bishop and Noah Bennet.

"Glad you could make it, Itsuki."

Itsuki's ever-present smile widened slightly. "Oh, it's no trouble at all, sir." This conversation was merely to allieviate the tension. Thompson happened to be one of those few that were higher than Itsuki. Naturally, Itsuki was required to appear whenever Thompson wanted him.

Itsuki sat down in the faux-leather chair that Thompson had bought for his appointment to sit in. There was a problem with the springs. The chair creaked loudly every time its occupant shifted their weight. It tended to grate on the nerves after a while. "I was told that you have my newest assignment?"

Thompson rested his hand on the tan folder that lay on the desk before him. "Itsuki, do you know of the Company's Ability Classification System?" It was a rhetorical question. Every Company Agent had the Classification System memorized by heart.

Itsuki nodded. He had never been asked this before any of his assignments before. Thompson smiled slightly. "Will you tell me everything you know about, please?"

A beat. Itsuki nodded again, somewhat slower this time. "The abilities of others are ranked on a five-class system. Class D's are insignificant, practically harmless, such as those who can amplify the powers of others. Class C's are more common, but still grossly harmless. Class B's are the most common, people who could perhaps be a threat to Company Activities if they wanted to. Class A's are extremely powerful, and could legitimately call themselves Gods if they desired. These are usually people who can absorb the abilities of others."

Thompson smirked. It was almost verbatim out of the Classification handbook. However... "That's only four."

"True, but I saw no reason to list the last class. Most of the Company just considers it a joke class anyway."

"Humor me."

Itsuki raised an eyebrow. "The final classification is Class S. Class S's are the rarest of all. If Class A's could call themselves Gods, Class S's _are _Gods. To date, no Class S's have been recorded."

Thompson's smirk grew. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. He tossed the folder across the desk to Itsuki. "They have now."

Itsuki made no move to pick up the folder. His smile had vanished. "That's not funny, sir."

"That's because it's not a joke."

Itsuki slowly reached for the folder, opened it. He scanned the sheets of paper inside. His eyes slowly grew wider. "Who confirmed these reports?"

"One of our Agents in Japan. A Mister Arakawa. This girl is the first Class S to ever be officially recorded. This isn't like that hoax in Maine."

"The one with the clown?"

"That's the one."

Itsuki raised his eyes from the file. "Why me? Why not Seltzer, or that guy Bennet?"

"They wouldn't be able to hold the cover story we've set up. As fate would have it, you happen to be the perfect age and race for this assignment. Itsuki, this is the most important assignment you will ever receive from the Company. Quite possibly the most important assignment in Company History."

Itsuki closed the file. "What about my partner?"

"Arakawa has already been notified. He and his team will be working for you."

"Ability Use Parameters?"

"None. You have been authorized to use all means necessary to complete this assignment."

"Babysitting?"

"Pacification. Your flight leaves in a week."

Itsuki stood, sticking out his hand. "Thank you, sir."

Thompson was surprised. Itsuki generally wasn't the type to shake hands. Nonetheless, Thompson took the preoffered hand and shook it.

Itsuki quietly left the office, file tucked under his arm. Thompson set his feet back on his desk, and opened his drawer. He found the wrapped, pre-chewed gum and unwrapped it again, scrutinized it, then popped it into his mouth.

Hard.


End file.
